


Green Eyes

by plague_pit_lasagna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plague_pit_lasagna/pseuds/plague_pit_lasagna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a girl almost drowns in a river as a child, leaving her with no memory of her life before that point, strange things happen around her. Plagued with hallucinations and paranoia she seeks to escape her problems by going from England to America but misfortune seems to have followed her across the pond and with two nosy brothers poking around it's hard to stay under the radar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be a lot longer.

“ _Please_ don’t tell me there is a Chevrolet Impala parked outside my house,” Vanessa sighed and slouched back in her tattered but comfy armchair trying (and failing) to melt into it, “ugggh, I can’t do this today.” She was hardly ready for another bout of what were practically hallucinations accosting her about things that weren’t even happening. It had gotten much worse ever since she had moved from England to America. American-type characters were often over the top and that began to wear on you after a while.

“Oi, Kerry! Two nice looking guys with fake FBI badges are about to knock on the door, do me a favour and distract them while I nip out; we need some milk anyway, it’s gone off.” She hollered this up the stairs, grabbed some money off the table, and promptly slipped out the back door. The woman who must have been Kerry stretched as she made her way down the stairs. She was wearing an old band t-shirt and jeans and her short, light brown hair was still messy from sleep.

“Okay, I’ve got it,” she mumbled to herself through a yawn.

Kerry was a friend she had met shortly after arriving in this exotic land of 24hr diners and endless roads. Kerry had worked in one of the aforementioned diners until the day Vanessa had shown up. Now they were living in a rundown house with about a third of the amount of furniture you would expect for a house that size. Living the high life. A pair of silhouettes appeared on the other side of the frosted glass in the front door, one tall and one taller. Kerry made an effort to push her hair into some form of neatness and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she waited for one of them to knock. They were taking their time having some kind of conversation and the taller one seemed frustrated. The shorter silhouette knocked on the door and Kerry went to answer it.

“Hey, what’s up?” she said, leaning on the doorframe.

“Good afternoon; agents Gers and Wilcock,” they flashed their badges, “We would like to ask you a few questions about some recent incidents that have happened in this area.”


	2. Chapter 2

This had been happening for a while now, this whole story leaking thing, and to be completely honest she was done with it. It had all started on her seventeenth birthday when she had almost drowned in a river near her house. At least that’s when she thought it had all started because she inconveniently had no memory of her life before that point. The first thing she remembered was seeing herself floating, almost serenely, in the apparently calm river. The water looked like dark green ink, the only light source being the shafts of light diffusing from ripples on the surface of the water… the freezing water which was then filling her lungs, pushing up her nose, choking her. She no longer saw herself, only blotches of black on green. The next thing she remembered was the feeling of someone gripping her shoulder before everything went completely black and she lost consciousness.

She awoke in a fit of coughing and then, with no warning, threw up. She was laying on her side and in an attempt to limit her contact with the watery vomit she shuffled away and began to sit up only to be shoved down again. There was a figure looming over her who was blocking out the sun. His hands were covered in blood and he was wielding a knife. Not the most sane person you would hope for but beggars can’t be choosers you know. Anyway, he held the knife against her throat and started mumbling some kind of nonsense. Her stomach heaved involuntarily and the knife made a small cut the pain from which seemed to burn through her. No more puke came up. The man seemed to be struggling to stay upright. He had shoulder length, dirty blonde hair and dark shadows under his eyes. In a spur of the moment decision she grabbed the man’s hand (the one with the knife in it), rolled backwards and used both feet to kick him in the lower abdomen. He let go of the knife and stumbled backwards before landing elegantly on his rear in the damp scrub grass. Vanessa’s vision blurred again from the sudden movement and both combatants sat in a confused daze while trying to get up again and obtain the upper hand. This was not exactly an action movie worthy show of amazing fighting skills but you get what you pay for (A/N: which is nothing, this is literally something you are not paying for). Vanessa was the first to get up and she grabbed desperately for the dropped knife. The weird man was just a second behind her, lurching towards her. She didn’t feel scared. She had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on but she felt that she had a hold on the situation. What a strange girl. She noticed that blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth; he was in a bad way. The knife felt well-balanced and comfortable in her hand and all traces of the dizziness which she had before had now gone. The man reached a hand out towards her. She ducked under it, brought the knife up and drove it at an upward angle, under his ribcage and into his heart. The only sound he made was a sharp exhalation of breath. Vanessa kept a tight hold of the knife for a couple of seconds then let go and stepped backwards. The man’s legs crumpled beneath him and he fell, almost comically, to the ground. She knelt down next to him, ignoring the spreading pool of crimson mess which was beginning to seep into her jeans; his eyes were shut tightly and his features formed a twitching grimace.   
“Who are you and what the hell do you want?” her voice was scratchy and she, for whatever reason, was surprised at how strange it sounded. The only response she got was more blood gurgling from the man’s mouth.   
“Who are you?!”   
There was some more blood and stuff but she was sure she heard him try to whisper something. She leant in and just caught the almost inaudible words:   
“Fuck you.”   


End file.
